Jared my sunshine
by Lolic.4.ever
Summary: I love Jared, he is my obsession, he is the center of my universe, he is the one I think of endlessly. But he doesn't realize that I exist, I'm just some girl, a girl he happens to sit next to for english. But when he finally does, is it too late?
1. Prologue  Dear journal

_Dear Journal, 5__th__ of August 2010. _

_To love someone that doesn't notice you, its__ like being set to chances, seeing and feeling the sunshine on your face, just to be thrown in the darkness of misery, and curl in fear and pain. To love someone, who you know could never be yours, is like suffering deeper then the ocean._

_The only thing I can think of is his smile, his voice, the sweetness that spreads across my body when he smiles or the urge__ look at him whenever he laughs. It's the feeling that oozes in my veins when his fingers touch mine that makes my heart beat, that's makes me live, my reason for existence. _

_I dream of him, as much as I want to fight against the need for his warmth and presence, as much as I want to fight the love that courses through me when he's within my 20 meter radius, I can't bring myself to try, or care, and somehow, I know, that if I tried it would be a hopeless battle, I would never forget him, never cease to tingle at his being with me._

_I know, I might seem like some kind of stalker, some kind of obsessed psycho, but I feel what I feel, if I want it or not, he'll always be imprinted to my mind, I would always remember him, always now him, even though he might not notice me._

_Good bye for now._


	2. 2 Beating heart

I shivered and ran down the soaked path, headed to school. The rain was heavy, and my sight was blurred. My clothes were soaked and weighed against me. I moaned and sneezed, stumbling as I thrashed my way through a puddle.

'Great,' I muttered to myself. Forgetting a coat _and_ an umbrella was seriously retarded here in La Push, but wearing a jeans miniskirt with a black hose and a v-neck white blouse was just down right asking to get pneumonia and die. I had on a white motor-bike type of jacket, but that was not enough, and I shivered uncontrollably.

'Kim,' I heard Lauren shout over the thunder and booming rain.

I stopped in my tracks and gazed over the area where I had heard her voice come from.

'KC, we're here' Paula yelled, and I felt someone tug on my jacket, pulling me toward a big black thing, which I recognized as Wendy's shiny range rover.

After a moment I hit something hard and stumbled into the familiar, warm interior of the dark, big car.

'Damn, Kim, we thought you were in like a cold shock or something.' Paula frowned down at me, her dark blue eyes were full of worry and her dark brown hair was damp and hung over her shoulder.

'Does that even exist,' I mumbled under my breath, but apprently Paula heard and I felt somone slap me on my cold, numb leg. 'Oww,' I yelped and sat up in my seat, 'what was that for,' I accused glaring at her, rubbing the pained place above my knee.

Paula just smiled. 'Yay, she's alive!' Wendy called from the drivers seat. I heard a harsh slap and a yelp, 'Hey, hands away form the driver, unless you want to end up a meat loaf in the back.' I heard another slap, and someone giggled in the corner. 'Now _that _is going to leave a big bruse my friend.'

I gazed through my rain tired eyes at Lauren, who was gazing intently at me, 'How are you KC?' She asked, calling me by my nick name, which was not much shorter then Kim itself.

'I'm cold,' I mumbled and wrapped my arms around my frail, small shoulders. It was easy for me to get sick, and right now I was colder then ever.

She looked me up and down, her medium brown-blue eyes gazing intently at my clothing choice, and she frowned but then smiled in approval,' nice outfit, but couldn't you have waited for a warmer day to wear it?'

'The sun was shining yesterday' I muttered as a stupid excuse and shrugged my shoulders.

Paula laughed loud and clear, 'I thought you lived in La Push long enough to figure that the rain has its own plans.'

I lived in La Push when I was 2, moved when I was 3, out to see the rest of the world. I came back last year, and begun highschool with my old friend, and two new ones, Lauren and Paula. I had known Wendy since I was little and lived in La Push, I visited my mother in summer-I lived with my father and 2 other sisters (Katlyn and Kristine) until now, since he was busy he dropped me and my 2 other sisters off here- and allways met up with Wendy, then 2 summers ago, one summer before I moved here, I met Lauren, and her best friend Paula, whose brother was dating Wendy, they kind of are together stillm, but its more of an on-off thing. One of those summers was the summer I met Jared, the summer where we-

'Were you going to impress someone?' Wendy asked in a light, curious voice, disturbing my eternal thoughts.

'Well,' I mumbled and shrugged my shoulders helplessly again.

'And is that someone Jared Thail?' I groaned at the name of my crush, whom is not my boyfriend. They saw one page of my diary, which was filled with 'Kim 4 Jared' and 'Kim Thail' even 'Kim and Jared 4 forever.' All written with hearts and funky letters.

'Yes' I muttered under my breath and let my head fall in my hands, sighing helplessly.

'Well' Lauren said in a small, innocent voice, 'I don't want to worry you, but you have a boyfriend and he is going to be _pretty_ happy, and of course think that you did all that for him,' by the end she couldn't stop herself and doubled over laughing, Paula joined, and her own, clear rythmic laugh rung through the car doors. I glanced at the car mirror and saw that Wendy was clutching her stomach and gasping for air, she was chewing on her lips lightly, triyng to bite away a grin, but failing in the end.

Paula was the first to return from her trip to idiot-laugh-out-loud land, but still clutching her sides she spit out in a breathless voice, 'better come home after school, you never know what he'll be up for.'

With that all three of them (ok, me too) resumed our laughing positions, except for Wendy, who was dutifully trying to drive and be the responsible one, which she normally never was.

'Ok, enough, we gotta dry you up before we go to school, and you look like you are about to get real sick.' Paula exclaimed, pulling out a blanket, draping it over me. I gave her my jacket after she gave me a pointed look and set it by the heated seat in between us. I had put my hair in a bun before and tucked it in a woolen hat, so it was relatively dry, my blouse was lmost dry, though still a little see-through, my jeans skirt and hose were Ok, almost dry because of the seat.

'Could you pass me a mirror,' I asked Lauren 'cause Paula was busy trying to get my jacket dry, and Wendy was curving through the dangerously wet roads.

'Sure' she replied and handed me a circular mirror, about the size of my long, slim hand.

I looked in at my self, my boring shaped, dull hazel eyes were rimmed with too thick, dark eyelashes that were wet, and my awkwardly arched low eyebrows carried droplets of rain water. I let loose my thick dark hair, which threatened to collapse out of its untidy bun, it was the only good thing about me. My cheek bones were high and evil-looking, my doll-like lips which were naturally a medium red, were average, and streched across my face whenever I smiled. I had lightly copper coloured skin, which was unique, but to me not pretty.

I sighed, alot of people thought of me as an exotic beauty, like Jerome, my boyfriend, whom I dated for a month now. Also a lot of his friends couldn't take their eyes off of me when I smiled or when I walked out of the cafeteria. But never Jared. He was the only one that seemed to make sense, the only one that realized how boring and average I was. Sure, sometimes him and his friends would look at me, like they looked at all other girls, but he saw me as one of them, naturally I _was_ a normal chick with things all girls had, he just never showed enough interest, but not just for me, but also for others. He did date once, a few times, but never one girl more then three or four times, then he got bored, or realized they weren't what he wanted and dumped them. I hoped he would at least pretend to see me as pretty, I had after all allways fancied him, and just hoped to get that out of him too.

'KJ, we're here,' Paula said in her loud, clear voice and snapped her finger in front of me.

'Oh' I said bluntly, ran a hand through my hair and grabbed my jacket. I pulled my arms through its now crispy, warm, dry sleves, and felt it cover my body snugly. 'Ok, lets go,' I said a bit breathlessly, and climbed out the car.

Once my feat hit the wet concrete road, I charged for the cover of the cafeteria roof.

Paula, Lauren and Wendy as the last, came rushing by my flanks. We were breathless when we were under the cover of the protective roof.

'Right,' I said, as the first one to regain normal heart beats and breathing, 'We gotta work on that one.'

'Yeah, Lauren, great job for _not _trying to pull me down with you,' Wendy said in an accusing yet sarcastic voice.

'Sorry,' Lauren said, still breathing heavily.

'Yeah, LY, if it weren't for me dodging you, you'd be right now bleeding,' Paula said, narrowing her eyes.

'So-rryee,' Lauren said, her voice back to normal.

'We gotta go,' Wendy said, and we all four went to our lockers, which were placed next to one another.

I grabbed my books for my first few classes, Homeroom, Chem, Art and finally English –I go to junior class english cause I love it and am super good-, which was with Jared. I stuffed my books in my big, black hand bag. I spit out my bubblebum, and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

Paula caught a sniff of my new perfume and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed, 'thanks PK.'

'Kim,' I heard Jerome whisper in my ear.

Oh and, Jerome is a good friend of Jareds, they both are in Junior class, one grade higher then me, and this highschools rule is that everyone stays in their own league. No one dates younger or older people. There were these rare case scenarios that an older classmen would get interested in a younger one. Like Jerome and me. Like Paula and Paul, so on and so on.

Shocked, I turned around to gaze in his deep green eyes which had depth and pulling emotions, contrasting with his naturally lightly tanned skin. He had okay muscle mass, and was strong and fast. He was handsome, had soft lips, fine eyebrows, square jaw and a perfeclty sized nose. He had messy, almost chin long clean dirty blond hair which I allways dug my fingers into.

'Hey,' I said up to him, and smiled.

He laughed lightly and his arms slipped around my waist and brought me closer to him. I dug my fingers into his hair and kissed the corner of his jaw. I sighed as he kissed my cheek.

He let go but held my hand, pulling away and looking me up and down. He hmphed in satisfaction and pulled me in his warm embrace again. I giggled and tried squirming away, he released me reluctantly, but still had my hand.

We all walked to homeroom, and Wendy exchanged a look between me and Jerome. She gave me a pointed look, trying to give me a message. I looked at her confused, though I allready had an idea of what she wanted to tell me. 'I'll tell you later,' she mouthed

I nodded, and stepped into homeroom. I already knew what she was going to say, it wasn't a secret with my friends that I had an obbsessive crush with a guy who I couldn't get and was not my boyfriend. Repeat, _not my boyfriend_!

Ms. Spence smiled at me. I smiled warmly back. We had this kind of friendship relationship, or the closest thing a teacher and student could get to. She talked to me when I was sad, and worried about me when I didn't show up, she even tutored me for chem, and helped me with art and english. But english not so much 'cause it was my favorite and best subject.

'Ok class, now, do I have to tell you to raise your hand when i call your name like last time, or could we just begin.'

Homeroom was done quickly, and the Halloween party was announced, and my brain was racking in the exitement of choosing what I would be.

I was think of something between a vampire and Scarlette (The actor Vivian) from 'gone with the wind' when The bell rang, signalling homeroome was over.

It was only when I left the art class, on my way to english, that I saw the posters.

I ripped one off the wall and stared at it. There were pictures from last years, and I was a beautiful dead celebrity (whom is not really dead, I'm not that sick.) I stared at it for a moment more, but shook the shock away, and headed strait for chem, tucking the poster in my big bag.

When I entered the class room I saw standing there, and she winked at me, I smiled in response, and as gracefully as I could, I took my seat next to Jared trying as hard as I could not to look at him and tried to ignore the tingle in my arm as his hand accidently brushed mine.

I gazed across the whole classroom, and stopped when I saw Jerome sitting close to the front, three rows away from me.

I sat there, in the back and stared at him with blank confusion in my eyes.

'Tell you later' he mouthed, and I nodded.

I groaned eternally at the loss of drooling over Jared. I mean, how could I do that now, once my boyfriend was practically by me.

Class passed slow, and I tried to concentrate on the teachers words instead of Jareds slow, deep breaths, but I couldn't keep up clearly. I took notes, and caught the important things, which was the most I could do.

But when I heard say 'Work with your table partners' I stared blankly at the board and caught sight of something I had missed.

It said: ´Write en essay on one english poet, prepare a presentation for the class' .

I stared at it for a while, and turned to Jared, but on the way, my gaze caught sight of Jeromes wistful glance in my direction.

I turned reluctantly to Jared and he looked at me curiously. I saw jeaulos glares headed for both Jared _and _me. I was a normally very shy a person and i smiled lightly.

'So...' Jared said in his deep, husky voice. I shook away the urging tingles that exploded in my whole body by the sound of his voice.

'Right,' I said dumbly and tried to make up for it by suggesting 'You want to do shakespear...' _shit kim_ I thought miserably_ okay, keep cool, suggest someone else?_ 'or what about Andrew Marvell,' I continued, sounding oblivius to the fact of mentioning something as ordinary as Shakespear the world known _romance poet_.

'Umm... sure,' he sounded bored, 'is he good?' he said.

'Umm... well, I just know his name, but I saw one of his poems and really liked it.'' I rambled on, trying to find the right poet.

'Sure,' he stuttered and shruged, Andrew Marvell sounds cool. Hows his history.' He actually looked interested, but the exitement in his voice stayed level.

I replied his question telling him a short summary. 'Or,' I continued trying to find another good book 'Sir Philip Sidney.' I shrugged.

He quickly agreed and I immediately said I'd lend him the books I had about Andrew Marvell.

'Cool,' he said, and actually _grinned_. My heart stuttered at how gorgeus he looked. I gazed at him, burning that smile to my memory, drooling over the fact he smiled at _me_. _Me _as in shy _Kimberly Susan Conner_.

'Ok,' I said and shot him my sweetest smile, but looked away quickly, ripped a page form my notebook and began writing our plans. We continued discussing and agreeing (mostly agreeing, which I was very pleased about) until the bell broke the peaceful harmony.

'Bye,' he said, and granted me another smile, I smiled back and half waved.

He left the classroom and walked out the door gracefully, not tripping over any of the mess lying around.

I sighed, and got back to packing. Once I stuffed my neat, little pencil-case in my hand bag, two arms gripped tightly around my waist.

I smiled and turned around to Jerome. I had to jump a little to kiss him lightly on the forehead. He chuckled and lifted me up so I could kiss him.

Our lips crushed together sweetly, but I pulled away first, and giggled at his unsatisfied expression.

'Lunch,' I squealed and pulled him out the door. 'Gotta go,' I went on my toes and kissed his cheeks, turned around and headed for Lunch. Jerome caught me by the elbow and stopped me, spinning me to face him.

'I wanna eat lunch with you.' Jerome said with an innocent expression.

'Don't forget our date tonight.' My smile became wider, I put a finger on his lips, lightly touching his chin, spun around and headed for the sanctuary of my three best friends.

Jerome and Jared were real good friends (if boys had any), and sat at the same table, laughing loudly. I allways felt Jeromes eyes on my back though, which was faced to him.

There was one big, popular guy gang-like group, all the freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors in one big group, and every grade –except for freshmen- had maybe around two rivalling girl groups, in sophomore class it was my own, and Julies (whom is a seriously troubled girl and the leader.) Her followers were Katie, Natalie and Olivia.

Julie dated Jared once, but he never shot her a second glance. He never shot anyone a second glance, he would call only the girls form our both groups- in sophomore at least- date-worthy material, though the ones from mine never dated him, in respect to me.

I looked up at Olivia who allways looked at me, mostly allways with jealousy. She had allways tried to date Jerome, but he allways managed to dodge her attempts. And when we got together she was fuming. And when she saw us make out in the park, she screamed at us and actually lunged at me, but luckily Jerome is one of the best boyfriends, and he shielded me with his body. But she's still filled with jealousy.

I crossed my legs and gazed up at them.

'Hello _KC_,' Julie sneered my nickname. She glared intently down at me.

'Hello,' I replied warmly back, and shot them a closed-tooth smile, sweetly looking up. By now most guys from the male popular table were gazing intently at the confrontation. And as far as I knew, a crowd just got Julie more excited. I somehow felt more then just Jeromes gaze on my back, and I knew he would come if this got physical and he would help me, he was very protective.

'Be quiet,' Olivia snapped and took one step closer to me. I ignored her, she was under my league. She was a follower, and in my group, we were equals, so she was _definately_ under my league.

'Nice of you to remember my name, for I seemingly forgot yours,' I said, sounding flattered I persed my lips and looked in the top right corner of the cafertiria, as if trying hard to remember.

'Cut it, _whore_,' Julie screeched.

I looked at her and smiled.

'Ok, thats it,' Paula said loudly, standing up and faced Julie, who was shocked, and disturbed at being talked back to like that. 'Nobody, and I repeat _nobody _calls my friend a _whore_, got that _slut_.'

I heard a few whistles, directed to me and my group, one was from Paul, probably meant for Paula (they dated once, before she kind of dumped him after he got drunk. The day after he didn't really remember, and got a _huge_ slap and a second dumping from Paula.)

But most importantly, Jared was laughing, and I could feel his gaze on my back and I tingled all over, butterflies felt like spear heads in my stomach, and I felt numb all over.

The two popular girl groups from Junior class, and the one big one from senior were looking at us intently. My group had allways been the favored group of both the seniors group and the leading junior group. The other junior groups' leader was Julies older, pretty and sassy sister, Gina, and she was usually pissed at our group, but never really helped her sister out.

Julie gazed around the cafeteria and at the boy group, porbably at Jared, on whom she'd had her arousing look on. She sneered, glared at us and turned around, but before she took three steps she whirled and turned to me, gazing at me with ferocious eyes. She looked me up and down as if I were dog shit in the middle of her way.

'Before I forget,' she snapped and looked at my group. 'I thought it was allready out to dress like prostitutes?'

She turned and walked out, but Lauren(whom is usually quiet) called out, 'I thought being a skank was allready out Julie, or is that just you?'

I giggled, and so did Wendy, Paula just fought a smile, and sat back down.

When they were gone, we looked at each other, and cracked up right there, laughing together, unstopable.

'Okay, quit it girls,' Paula stopped first, but her eyes were watery, and she fought with her lips to keep them closed, so her other ourburst could not escape its weakening cage.

Once we all quieted down, we hunched closer together, and I pulled out the poster, and pushed it in Laurens face.

'Explain this,' I demanded teasingly.

Lauren blushed, if someone was able to get pictures in the open, it was those faculty student groups that took care of the poster and anouncements 'cause the teachers didn't bother. Thats how we always got our best pictures (mind you, also funniest) in the year book.

She started a little nervously 'I thought it was a picture that, you know, would attract people to come,' she stumbled over her words, trying to find the right ones.

I giggled, and so did Wendy and Paula. 'Seriously,' I managed to say imbetween bursts of laughter, clutching my sides, 'you should have seen you _face_.' I squeezed out once I calmed my self.

Lauren looked at us confused, 'huh?', and then realized. Her face turned scarlett and she looked down at her partly bitten tuna sandwich.

'Its okay, I like the picture,' I said and smiled brightly.

School finished quickly, and we ran to the car, racing each other as the rain soaked our clothes, making them heavier with each hit.

I laughed, and jumped in the car when I heard the beep indicating it was unlocked.

I jumped inside the back left seat, and was about to buckle myself in when I suddenly remembered I had forgotten homework in my locker.

'Hey, girls?' I asked, looking at them as they looked at me curiously, 'Could I quickly just run and get my homework, sorry.' I said, and jumped out the car before they managed to answer.

I ran through the beating rain, and toward the doors, I opened them into the warm, dry cover the roof provided.

I panted there for a while, then walked swiftly to my locker, which was not too far away. The hallway was empty, and I heard the echoe of my footsteps bounce back to me. It sounded like that in the horror movies too, when the lady walks to her car in the empty parking, looking for her keys, when suddenly out of the blue ...

I opened my locker after fidgetting with the lock, and swung the door open. I grabbed my books, pages and assignment, I looked around my locker, filled with pictures of me and my friends, and me and Jerome together, I even had a picture of home coming, my lavender dress flowing easily down my thighs, my hair done high, and my bare skin shone, even last halloween, and the one before. I moved the piled books, looking for any other homework, but found nothing.

The picture of homecoming fell to the floor, I muttered something under my breath, bent down and reached for it. A hand shot out ahead of mine, grabbing the picture before I could get a hold of it.

I looked up angrily, but stopped short when I saw a familiar face gazing down at the picture. My cheeks reddened and I looked away as I saw Jared towering in front of me.

I heard him chuckle, and glanced back at him, meeting his stare. His eyes glinted with something I didn't quite get, maybe humor?

'Nice picture,' he complimented, 'and dress.' He laughed again.

My cheeks were very red, and I could feel it. I gripped for the picture, but he dodged my hand, but reluctantly handed it to me.

After I put it in its rightful place, I gazed at Jared and then remembered. 'Do you want the book about Andrew Marvell? Or later?'

'Umm,' he shrugged 'sure.' He looked at me wierdly while I got out the book.

'What?' I asked curiously, looking intently up at him after giving him the book.

'Nothing,' he said with a smile, but after I locked my locker and was about to turn around, he asked suddenly, 'You're Jeromes, right?'

It took me a while before understood, but when I did I blushed and looked down at my balerina cut shoes, whom where small, black, and flat with each one big white bow in the end.

'Yes,' I whispered after a while, looking back up to his smile, . 'I'm kind of late,' I said in a louder voice, but still quiet.

He nodded and shot me a crooked smile, his full lips streching beautifully across his face. He turned around walking quickly.

But only when he was gone did I notice how warm his body temprature was, around one-o-eight.

I started breathing heavily and made my way back to the big waiting car, which carried my friends, whom I knew would be all to curious and annoying about the catch up with Jared.

I ran through the pounding rain one last, fifth time, and staggered into the warm, awaiting car, which I was now used to over the two years Wendy had it.

I landed on my soft seat, and right when I fastened my seatbelt with and audible 'click,' we drove off, speeding. It was fast, but not dangerously fast, and I was allready deciding on not telling them about my secret encounter with Jared.

We were close to my house, when the girls decided to stay with me in my room, while I chose out an out-fit. We were allready gossiping about halloween costumes, and hairtsyles, ideas and boys, when we arrived at my old houses driveway.

It was big, dark, and around three floors, a completely _huge_ and _scary _thing. My bedroom was in the back, having three windows facing both the two side lawns, and the back yard. My bedroom was huge, and my bed kingsized. I didn't have a walk in closet, thanks to mum who took the room we originally agreed was mine. But I did have a _big_ closet, which barely could contain my clothes. Two drawers for my underwears, bras and socks, and a shelf big enough for my shoes. My clothes were stuffed (I liked to call it _neatly_ stuffed) into the dark brown, big wardrobe.

I had seats in my bedroom, kind of like pillow seats, and a big desk, filled with papers, my big black wide-screened laptop was under my other, smaller lavender one.

We jumped out the car silmultaneously, and the rain started pouring, after it had stopped the whole way here.

I looked around, and ran, for the sixth time now, for cover. We sprinted as best we could with our tight skinny jeans and skirts to the door, leading to the welcoming hallway I was headed for.

Once we were in side with our lightly damp clothes, we lightly kicked off our shoes, and the three girls headed upstairs to my bedroom, while I grabbed for the small snacks and sodas.

I walked up the stairs after them, seeking the warmth of both my friends laugh and voices and the snugly heating that made my room seem less like a haunted house and more like an ancient, but cosy big house, like it was.

I opened my door, and motioned to Lauren who had assumed her seat closest to the door to close it. I went to my desk, set the refresheners (as I liked to call them) on the spare room of the table top.

'Kay,' I said, and threw a snickers with extra nuts to a very much awaiting Wendy, a chocolate cream oreos to the much awaiting Lauren, whom already started riping the package open with a hungry delight, and cheetos to Paula whom nibbled them like a rabbit. I grabbed my apple, making the girls frown at me.

I giggled, placing it back in on the table, and grabbed my maltesers.

We all talked about our ideas for halloween. Paula actually _wanted_ to look like Paul, but gave in, that it would look wierd, so she settled with a random fairy godmother, which would be hilarious, since the only wish she would grant is a slap in the face for Julie, and a kick between the legs for any guy who tried to kiss her.

Lauren was thinking of being a cupid, but sadly, it would make no sense, cupids are for valentine, right? So she settled with being a beautiful legend long forgotten, sleeping beauty. She did have the looks, and the pale skin and dark brown, waist long hair.

Wendy was totally going for the look of a bond lady, in a cazino dress, with maybe a little blood on her lip from a fight, and hair a little messy. She was even thinking about bringing a fake gun (little brothers can sometimes be worth all the trouble of babysitting,) and learning martial arts, especially since her boyfriend David was like _totally _into the kungfu thing, and wanted to go as bond.

I told them of the idea of a vampire, they all looked at me apreciatively and since we all ready all the books we could from the series 'The Morganville Vampires' and said I should get Jerome to be a vampire, and we could be a vampire couple, or I could be the vampire bringing the human to `the feast of fools'.

I snatched my newest clothes catalogue, and looked at the hot black and red leather dress, that would end halfway past my thighs a deep v neck, and form fitting, and thought of my self with pale skin, and black contacts. It was the only time to show off them off, and my friends had allways comented on how _dangerously _hot I looked with them. I even allready searched the internet for fake, but real looking vampire fangs.

We talked endlessly and soon opened a third and last pack of gummi bears. I grabbed paulas cheetos, and she grabbed the rest fo my maltesers, which made us even, and we started a little food war, little colourful bears flying around the room.

I through on a baby blue blouse that was light and thin, but had curls and twists, bringing out my non-existing curves. My friend had allways said I looked beautiful, my body perfect, and my face totally fitting, they thought that I was _undescribable_. I wore the blouse with a silver coloured skirt which was tight and around 10-12 centimeters above the knees. I sighed and slipped on my shiny, white flats, which had cut patterns on the sides which twirled around.

I grabbed a black head band and combed through my naturally wavely curled hair.

The girls looked me up and down, Paula pouted, while Lauren stared wide eyed, and gave me thumbs up.

Wendy tugged lightly on the blouse in a few spots, while I tried staying as still as possible.

'Perfect,' she said, satisfied, after a while of looking me up and down critically.

I smiled, then gazed at the time, 'Shit,' I exclaimed, grabbing my white purse, throwing my lavender sliding phone, makeup and just-in-case shoes inside. And for my friends and mine own personal joke, after what happened to Lauren with Randy, (he forced himself on her, but luckily she kicked and punched in the right places, managing to get away) I stuffed the paper spray I never used. I sprayed my dior _ja-doure_ perfume on my neck, rubbed vanilla-rose cream on my arms and legs. I straightened my out fit, and combed through my glossy hair again, running a bit of mouse through my flowing strands.

'Kay, girls,' I said, but was interupted by a soft knock on the door downstairs. 'Right, thats your cue, bye, ta ta, just go!' I said hurriedly, trying to shove them to the window.

Paula and Lauren lokked at me incredulously, while Wendy was looking at how far down the back yard was, pondering intently.

'KC, we can't _jump_ out of their,' Lauren stated, shocked, and as if to proove her point, she threw one of my much forgotten CD's out the window.

I blinked, and looked at her like she was crazy.

She looked from me to the window, as if only now she knew what she had done, 'Sorry,' she said apologetically, and gave me a tight smile.

I groaned and hurriedly explained to them what we were going to do, 'Okay, when I leave, you quickly go out the back door, my mom _must not_ find out you ever came,' I took a deep breath, 'and girls, could you clean up? Thanks,' I said before they coul argue, and rushed to the door. 'Bye mom,' I called over my shoulder, and saw her wave and smile from the kitchen.

I swung the door open, to meet Jeromes startled but smiling face. I calmed down, and embraced him, pondering upon all the moments I was in his arms.

'Hey,' He said and gave me a half smile. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. Where his lips had kissed was warm and lightly moist.

I smile up at him, and he pulled me towards his dark blue ford.

'Buckle in,' He said, and shot me one of his bad-boy smiles (which I once caught him and his friends practice on.) I laughed and clicked my seat belt.

'You look great,' He whispered in my ear after a while. I giggled and let myself sink in the soft seats, though I myself doubted that fact.

'So,' I said, and batted my eyelashes for fun, 'What movie are we going to watch?'

His laugh sounded through the doors and the echoed in the cars interior.

I smiled, and then remembered we still had to decide on a movie to watch. 'Jerome?' I started, unsure, 'What movie do you want to see?'

Jerome looked at me, then back to the road, 'Umm,' he frowned, then came up with an idea, 'What about Inception? Or Predators?' He raised one eyebrow, looking at me again. He dropped it as he looked at my face, thinking up more movies, 'Or even nightmare on elm street?'

I thought over them for a while, and came up with only one I wanted to see, 'Inception,' I said blankly after a while, and looked at Jerome again.

He smile was wide, and reached his eyes, 'Inception it is,' He said and turned the corner to the parking.

I laughed, grabbed my bag and jumped out the car, where Jerome was awaiting me.

He grabbed my hand and we made our way up and around the block, and to the cinema.

My shoes echoed as I walked, and my hair jumped lightly, like it allays did. I smiled when the Cinema came in view. There was a group of boys outside, and few whistled when we passed. Jeromes hand tightened around mine, and pulled me closer. Thats when I caught sight of a tall, pale guy, with dark blond, cropped hair, swaying as he walked along the streets. He had sunglasses on, and was beautiful. Nothing like Jared (No one looks better then my Jared) but also like none other. I gazed at him, and his head cocked toward me –and for a moment I was reminded of the cullens that I had once seen walk along the passages by the most abandoned place in Seattle-, he smiled a beautiful smile, his pale red lips curved perfectly, and his angled nose, with is soft cheeks, and porcelane forehead. I looked away as quickly as I could, and walked on with Jerome.

We reached the cinema after a short while, but the stranger still haunted my thoughts, and I couldn't stop thinking about how pale, how beautiful, and how _dangerous_ he appeared. I shuddered at the though of why he might have seemed dangerous.

I walked to the popcorn stand, filled with candies and all sorts of stuff, while Jerome got us the tickets.

I gazed over the food filled stacks of boxes to choose from, my head spinning with the thoughts of how they tasted. I decided for after eights, sweet popcorn (carmalized) and a Fanta exotic. I grabbed Jerome a kingsized lion bar, sour candy, and a normal coke.

I walked swiftly to Jerome, eager to get rid of the Pop-corn dudes stare.

Jerome was allready headed to me, and we met. He hugged me quickly, and I passed him his orders. 'Mmm,' he he over did the ending, then looked at me. He leaned forward, and kissed my cheek, then whispered in my ear 'Thank you.'

I giggle and pushed against his chest, 'You're welcome.'

We walked into one of the cinemas dark room, and fumbled our way through the darkness to the middle row.

We took our seats quietly, and tried hard not to disturb the others in the cinema with our presence.

I grabbed the caramelized popcorn, and put it imbetween me and Jerome. I fiddled with my Fanta exotics lid, and took a slight swig of the bottle, and tasted the sweet, cool, refreshing taste of fresh fruits. I closed my eyes, and took another sip, content in the cool sweet tastes that colided in my mouth. I sighed, closed the lid and popped two caramelized popcorns in my mouth, the hard, thin layer around the popcourn was sweet and smooth.

Jerome leaned in, wispering in my ear. 'You look so cute.'

I smiled at him, and said a quiet 'thanks,' under my breath.

The movie began, after a row of comercials, and I settled in my seat, knowing I would stay here for the next couple of hours.

I followed the flashing scenes, which were mostly filled with talking, but were yet interesting.

Inception was about dreams, and how they felt real, a lady died, others panicked, some captured, and one atacked in her own dream, and I was kind of freaked out about _that_ bit, wierd, right? It was weird, but I mostly paid attention to the explantations and tried to understand the world of dreams.

The movie finished with an unsatisfying scene, and I frowned when the lights came back on. A fifth of my the popcorn was still left, and a probable mouthfull of the Fanta Exotic was left in the curvy, plastic bottle, and for a millionth of a second, I thought that if there bottles were alive, mine would be cathing the male onces like a light caught moths.

'Did you like it?' Jerome asked, looking doubtedly down at me, after having seen my frown.

I shot him a neutral smile, and said in a normal voice, 'The ending was really unending.'

Jerome laughed while we walked out the room, and into the brighter halls. 'Yeah, I know, but doesn't that make it more exiting? Your endless questions will allways bug you, I know that,' he smiled and poked me in the ribs.

I took a big leap away, closer to the exit. 'Whats the time,' I asked after a while, completely forgetting my new watch at home.

He glanced down at his own watch, persed his lips, looking at me concerned.

I stopped, my voice was steady, though I was worried, 'Jerome, is it late?'

He burst out laughing, and showed me his watch. We were on time, but just.

I pulled him to the car, and muttered 'Jerk' under my breath.

'Don't be like that,' Jerome said, feigning a hurt voice, and kissed my cheek.

I just sighed, and looked outside, into the dark shadows that lurked by the deserted streets. My heart stuttered in fright, when I recognized one figure. The pale skin and black, shiny eyes stared into mine, with a hungry, predator kind of look, and I realized, just then that he had no sun glasses, and was reminded of my black contacts, lying somwhere in one of my drawers, how funny. As much as I wanted to snatch my eyes away, his dark ones held mine, and a boiling fright boiled up in the pit of my stomach, working its way up my boy, freezing all my muscles in place.

_Don't move_, the command shot through my mind like whip. If I wasn't scared to death I would have thought _yeah right, like i could move NOW!_

His intense, deadly gaze was inturupted by a flash of darkness, which I later saw as a wall.

I looked at Jerome gratefully, realizing that we were driving away.

When we had reached my house, I felt a sort of empty dread in my chest, with no adress as to where it had come from, except for the flash of the dangerously beautiful man, who kept staring at me.

I shuddered whenever I remembered his cold stare, or dark, predatorial smile. I couldn't seem to forget that he somehow _wanted_ me in more then just one way, both hurt and something dark and both inviting and uninviting.

When we had reached my house, the pale mans face still haunted my thoughts, and I knew that I myself looked pale and shaken.

I stepped out of the car, thanked Jerome with a brisk kiss on the cheek, giving him a tight, empty smile before I shot for the front door.

Once i had run all the stairs and was safely surrounded by the confines of my room, I shivered uncontrolably, and sank to the ground, hugging my legs close to my torso, in an effort to stop the shudders, which were now uncontrolable.

Once the shivers had quieted enough for me to take a shower, I ran for my night robe, and in the white-beige tiled bathroom, where the light surrounded my body, but not my mind.

I tried to calm myself down with the medium tempratured shower, feeling it pour down my face, dampening my hair, surrounding my body with a rythmic fall of water.

Once my time was up, I stepped out, but was stll stiff and pale.

In the mirror my eyes were wide, my light, copper skin looked faded.

I supressed a groan, threw my silk,emerald green nightdress over my head, and pulled it down the rest of my body. I hurried through brushing my teeth, the sharp, minty taste of the tooth paste sparked my mind a little, sending sparks throuhg my mouth, and combing my hair, rushing out of the bathroom. I felt the waves of uncomfortable heat overwhelm me.

I tucked myself in bed, and turned my lights off, though the room had still seemed gloomy before. I tried sleeping, but my eyes allways shot open when the slightest bit of noise sounded through my too big, dim room.

After not being able to sleep, I trusted myself enough to not fall, so I threw my covers out of the way, grabbed a pillow, and sat on my big, cushioned, wood chair, which faced the backyard and the murky, unpredictable forests.

I was scared. And whenever I closed my eyes, the cold, dark, yet deep, disturbing eyes shot hungry looks at me.

I shivered lightly, a cold feeling sparked through my body.

I couldn't sleep, and didn't want to, the fear of seeing those eyes again creeped me shitless.

I ended up with a wide-eyed night and being enevloped in my own fear. I shivered for a couple of ours, then was frozen for another. But I didn't dose off, didn't blink for longer then a 12th of a second.

But the only thing that stayed put, was the stuborness of not passing out right then and there, of not letting my mind wander in the dark, dangerous thoughts of why or how he could make me feel like this.

I would not resign, would not crumble away, if somethings scared me, I would fight with all my force against it, scar it away, no one and nothing could stop me, not even myself.


End file.
